


I want to make plans with you

by rhysiana



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana
Summary: A proposal story.





	I want to make plans with you

**Author's Note:**

> Moving Tumblr ficlets over for posterity. 
> 
> This is totally based on my parents’ story of how they got engaged, because why be original when you can steal from real life?

Winter break, senior year. The Birkholtz family was gathered in the living room, Holster taking up most of the smaller couch, his sisters sprawled across each other and various pillows on the floor, their parents sitting like more functional adults on the other couch as they gazed at their children fondly.

“How did you know you were ready to get married?” one of Holster’s sisters asked their parents.

They looked at each other and smiled. “It just seemed obvious,” their dad said.

His mother rolled her eyes. “To give you _slightly_ more context, I was still in undergraduate school, but your dad was getting ready to go to grad school. In another state. We’d been trying to see each other as much as possible over the summer, and I was dropping him off at the airport for probably the fourth time? And we’re sitting at the gate (because non-passengers could still go to the gates back then) and your dad takes my hand and says, ‘Do you think we should get married? Because I realized that I’m making all my plans with you in mind anyway, and it’d probably be easier to figure this all out if we were actually married.’ And I said yes.”

“That’s not very romantic!” Katie protested.

“No, but it’s true. And realistic,” their mother responded.

“Besides, it worked, didn’t it?” their dad pointed out.

Holster thought it was the best story he’d ever heard.

He was still thinking about it three months later when Ransom started getting his med school acceptance letters. His hand froze over the keyboard of his laptop in the middle of typing out a new job search key term.

_I’ve only been looking for jobs in cities Ransom is considering._

_Oh._

He set his laptop to the side and sat up carefully. Wouldn’t do to smack his head on the top bunk and knock himself out before he could have this conversation. He might never get the courage to convince himself to do it again.

“Hey, Ransom?”

“Yeah?” Ransom was still mostly focused on his class notes.

“Uh, I have kind of a big thing to say.”

Ransom put down his highlighter and turned around in his chair. “Shoot.”

“This is going to maybe sound weird, and I’m sorry, but over winter break? My parents told us how they knew they wanted to get married, and my mom said it was because they realized they were making all their future plans with the other person in mind, and I, uh… I’m doing that. For you. And I just realized that.”

Holster watched the progression of expressions play across Ransom’s face. Polite interest, vague confusion, realization… relief?

But he wasn’t saying anything.

Holster was starting to freak out. Just a little. “Please say something.”

Ransom rose from his chair and took the few steps necessary to cross the room. Instead of sitting next to Holster on the bed, though, he crouched in front of him and took his hands. He smiled up at Holster and then cleared his throat a little nervously. “I guess I’m just… really glad to hear you say that? Because I’ve been trying to figure out how to work you into all my plans, too, but I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Holster broke into a wide grin. “Seriously? Oh, thank god.” His hands tightened around Ransom’s and then he was leaning forward to kiss him like it was the most natural thing in the world. He jerked back a second later, flustered. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have assumed this is what you meant.” He could feel his cheeks burning.

“No, dude, this is totally what I meant,” Ransom assured him, and pulled him back for another kiss, confident and sure.

Holster felt like the final piece of his life had just snapped into place.

Years later, when their kids asked how they had known they wanted to get married, he’d reply, “It just seemed obvious,” and Ransom would smile and provide a little more context.


End file.
